Valentine's Day: What a pain!
by TrueDespair
Summary: AU.It's valentine's day and Poor Kurogane forgot. Find out what happens next! Rated T for Kurogane's dirty mouth. XD


Okay, New seperate oneshot up! In favor of Valentine's day. Hope you enjoy them.

This oneshot is a gift to: **Mirika-san, SakuraKiss18,ATLovesSweetmmmcandy, Flowing Breeze, NarutoAddicted95,Northern Shinigami, _'., _collettewillows, Eternal-Hitsuzen, Hitsuzen Domain, Kazeshina Penn, KEIAKIO, KuRoHiTsUzEn,kygirl101,sweetpea12767,Tsubasa-Fan, Tye Kousetsu,Roxie Archer,Tearahlovelen,Yashirin, Yuuralover, Prosecutor-Of-Death**

**and all the KuroFai readers, lovers and writers! Kudos to you all!**

**and yes, there's a bit of SyaoSaku and DouWata on the side. ^__^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. ^__^ sad right?**

* * *

It was a sunny morning in the Tsubasa Household. Sakura was up early; cooking some breakfast for her family in the kitchen. Syaoron woke up later and joined her in the kitchen. The adult male duo were still asleep at the time.

While Sakura was busying herself with the omelets, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. She smiles. "And a good morning to you too Syaoron."

Syaoron smiles back and reaches for an object that's in his back pocket of his pajama pants. He places the object on Sakura's shoulder.

Surprised, Sakura turns off the stove and gently grabs the object, making Syaoron release his hold on her. Sakura turns around to get a good look at the object. She smiles. It was a small red heart box with a bright pink ribbon wrapped around.

Sakura looks up at Syaoron to see him point at the box. "Open it." He suggests with a gentle smile.

Sakura nods and unwraps the ribbon and opens the lid of the box. She gasps happily. Inside the box are pieces of chewable candy hearts; each one had a saying on it. She closes the lid and hugs Syaoron. Syaoron returns the hugs happily.

"Happy Valentine's day." Syaoron said with a small smile.

"Thank you Syao." Sakura said. "It's the best gift I've ever received." Sakura then pulls back on the hug and walks over to one of the wooden counters. She opens one of its drawers and pulls out a white box with a deep red ribbon wrapped around it. She walks back up to Syaoron and hands the gift to him.

Syaoron gratefully takes the gift and opens it to see what's inside. He opens his mouth in wonder. It was a brown journal with a golden lock on top which has a golden loop with a key hanging loosely on it. Syaoron smiled at Sakura. "Thank you very much Sakura," However Syaoron started to frown a bit "but you didn't have to give me anything."

Sakura giggled and places her hand on his cheek, making him blush a little. "Of course I didn't have to but I wanted too. It is Valentine's after all; the day to get something special to the ones you care about."

Syaoron's eyes widens at Sakura's words. She does have a point. But still. "Even so Sakura, being with you is more then enough on this special day."

Sakura blushes but smiles at his words. She places a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I feel the same way."

Syaoron takes her hand and kisses it with a smile. Sakura smiles back before pulling away to continue making breakfast. Syaoron pulls back as well and sits on one of the stools and looks at her with admiration.

Sakura notices this but laughs anyway. Then a thought came into her head. "I wonder if Kurogane and Fai will have a happy Valentine's day as well."

Syaoron looks at her with reassurance. "I'm sure they will Sakura. But you never know. This is them after all."

Sakura smiles. "That's true. Now do you want for breakfast?"

Syaoron smiles back.

"Whatever you're making."

~~~In Kuro and Fai's Bedroom~~~

The adult duo are sleeping soundly under the thick covers of their bed. Kurogane is wearing only a black pajama pants while having Fai in his arms. Fai who is being held onto is wearing one of Kurogane's oversized black shirts.

Kurogane could never get Fai out of that 'suggested' habit.

Kurogane's eyes started to flicker as his consciousness chases all hopes of sleep away. He opens his eyes to see his significant other sleeping soundly in his arms. He smiles. That's one of the many things he's fond of with his boyfriend. Carefully, he removes his arms around Fai and quietly gets out of bed. He pulls the covers over Fai; up to his shoulders and then kisses him on his blonde head softly.

Kurogane starts walking towards to door when he heard a mumbling from the bed.

"mmm......kuro-puu...."

He turns around to see Fai getting snuggled in the bed covers. Kurogane opens the door and walks out of the room. As he closes the door he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle escape from his lips.

"What a moron. Glad he's my moron though."

~~~Back to Kitchen~~~

"Hey."

Sakura and Syaoron turn their heads to see Kurogane enter through the doorway. Sakura smiles while cooking while Syaoron is working on the coffee machine. Kurogane then walks to the mini table in the kitchen and sits down on one of the stools.

Syaoron makes his way towards him with a hot cup of coffee in his left hand. He then places the cup in front of Kurogane while taking a seat himself. "Good morning Kurogane. How are you today?" Syaoron politely asks.

Kurogane shrugs. "Same as usual."

Sakura walks toward the two with plates of food in each hand. She then places them on the table. Syaoron smiles and Kurogane grunted in gratitude. Sakura then smiles and walks back to the stove.

Kurogane gets a good look at his food. It was a heart-shaped omelet;sprinkled with cheese and bits of bacon. He looks at the meal in confusion. "Hey." Sakura and Syaoron looks at him.

"Yes, Kurogane; what is it?" Sakura asks.

"Why is the omelet heart-shaped? Is there something special happening today?"

Sakura giggled while Syaoron sighs happily. " You could say that." Sakura responded.

Kurogane then takes the cup of the coffee and takes a sip.

It was the exact moment that Sakura decided to blurt out, "It's valentine's day today!"

And made Kurogane spit out his coffee thus surprising both the kids and the table which by now needs some cleaning.

Kurogane stares at the kids in wonderment and horror. "What did you say?"

Sakura and Syaoron look at each other with uncertainty before looking back at the 'father'.

Syaoron takes the opportunity to speak for Sakura. "Um yeah, it's valentine's day today." He continues to look at Kurogane with a slightly worried look. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

One look of Kurogane's horrified expression told Syaoron everything.

Indeed, something is very wrong.

Then faster then you can say 'Hitsuzen', Kurogane races out of the kitchen. Sakura and Syaoron then hear clatter and soft crashes coming from the other room. Then Kurogane appears into the kitchen once again only this time he is wearing a pair of jeans, a dark blue shirt and sneakers. He's running past the two and towards the front door. He grabs his black wallet and his black jacket.

Sakura and Syaoron quickly follows him to the front door. Syaoron grabs Kurogane's sleeve. Kurogane looks back at the kids with a determine look. "I'm going out for a bit! There's some things I have to get."

Sakura frowns a bit. "You forgot about Valentine's didn't you?"

Kurogane looks at the door. "Yeah."

Syaoron frowns as well but decides to speak up. "We'll occupy Fai for as long as we can. Just make sure you return soon."

Kurogane looks at Syaoron with wide eyes. Syaoron and Sakura smile with reassurance. Kurogane smiles and ruffles Syaoron's hair. "Thanks kid." He then opens the door and was halfway out when he looks back. "I'll be back." And with that, the door closes.

Syaoron and Sakura look at each other.

"Well," Syaoron said "Why don't we finish breakfast first?"

Sakura nods in agreement. "Sure."

Then Syaoron looks at the door. "After that's done, we have to find ways to distract Fai."

Sakura became a bit concerned and was about to say something when a smooth and elegant voice cut her off.

"Why Syaoron, whatever are you going to distract me with?"

Sakura and Syaoron both froze at the famliar voice and slowly turn their heads to see Fai in an oversize black shirt;leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

The two kids were gaping at the fact they are caught.

Fai's smirk widens. "Well?"

Syaoron gulps while Sakura covers her mouth in shock.

"Oh boy."

~~~In Town~~~

Kurogane is rushing down the streets of a nearby town to grab whatever he can so he wouldn't feel like a jerk; not getting something for Fai on valentine's day, of all days. Frustrated, he goes to one of the cake shops he knows very well. The one that Fai always drag him in to get something sweet.

"Well, I might as well get this over with." And with that he enters the cake shop.

Named _'Sweets and Treats'_

~~~Inside the shop~~~

Kurogane walks up to the counter and sees a person that he knows before. The person has short black hair with blue eyes and glasses. The person is also wearing a black suit uniform. The person smiles as he sees one of his friends.

"Well hello Kurogane , Welcome to the _'Sweets and Treats'_. How may I help you?"

Kurogane places his hands on the counter. "Hey Watanuki." He scratches his head in irritation. "I need something sweet for the moron I live with. Got anything?"

Watanuki's eyes widens as he process the info given to him. "Wait, did you forget that it's Valentine's day today?"

Kurogane hesitantly nods.

Watanuki sighs. "Okay then. Well I would recommend a simple strawberry sponge cake with real strawberries on top. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just get it quickly damn it!" Kurogane half-shouts at the last part.

Almost jumping out of his skin, Watanuki hastily runs to the back of the store. While waiting for the cake, the sound of the store's door is heard. Kurogane turns his head and groans at the person who just walked in.

_'Great, It's that witch again."_

That witch's name is Yuuko. She is known for her granting wishes in return gets paid.

Why she can do such a thing, no one dare asks.

Nor do they care to.

She is wearing a red tank top with black jeans and black high-heels. She looks over at the counter and sees Kurogane glaring at her. Smiling she walks over to him; fully aware that the glare is intensifying to every step she makes. "Why Kurogane, long time no see. What brings you to dear Watanuki's shop?"

Kurogane decided to play the silent game. He refused to answer her question.

Yuuko's smile widens. "Is it because you forgotten about today being special for all couples; especially for a certain blonde who cares about you so much, hmm?"

Kurogane finally snaps.

"YES! FREAKING HELL YES! WHAT'S WITH YOU PEOPLE TELLING ME ABOUT FREAKING VALENTINE'S DAY! I GOT IT THE FIRST TIME!" Kurogane shouted loudly at Yuuko, shaking the whole store in the process.

Yuuko smiles as she lifts her hands in surrender. "Calm down, Kurogane. I was only asking a question." Kurogane's lips are pressed into a thin line; still angry about the whole situation.

Yuuko then places her hand into the front jean pocket and pulled out a long but somehow small white box with baby blue ribbon on top. She gives the gift to Kurogane who takes it but is very confused on the sudden gesture.

"Here," Yuuko said; suddenly becoming very serious. "This is a gift for your boyfriend. It's something that he had an eye for, for quite some time. I think you of all people will be most suited to give it to him."

Kurogane looks at the gift and back at Yuuko with small frown. "And the price? You never give anything to anyone without paying something in return."

Smiling, Yuuko waves her hand in dismissal. "Oh don't worry about that. Sweet little Himawari paid this one herself. In fact she has paid a lot for people today."

Kurogane nods in understanding. "I see." He frowns.

Suddenly the back door slams open to reveal Watanuki who looks rather exhausted and disheveled. In his hands is the cake that Kurogane wanted. Panting, Watanuki makes his way to the pair. Placing the cake on the counter he take sout an empty box and places the cake inside it. He closes the box and gives it to Kurogane.

"Okay! Here's the cake. That will be $10.95 plus tax please." Watanuki hits his head lightly on the counter as Kurogane puts the box in his jacket pocket and take out his wallet. After paying, he takes the cake and walks out of the store leaving only Yuuko and Watanuki in the shop.

"Well that was rude. You'd think he would at the very least say goodbye to us." Yuuko commented with a pout.

Watanuki sighs. "Well whatever Yuuko. As long as those two are happy, I don't care what you say."

Smirking, Yuuko walks up to Watanuki and places her hand on his cheek. "It looks like you haven't been told about a certain event happening today."

Watanuki looks at her; feeling so out of the loop. "What event?"

Yuuko smiles. "It seems that I've received a phone call earlier today from a certain someone who wanted us to come by and celebrate."

Watanuki was about to say something but Yuuko beat him to it. "And don't worry Doumeki will be there too."

Blushing, Watanuki runs to the back of the store once more and slams the door. Yuuko smiles in content.

"It seems that one thing's true; everyone has someone to care for after all."

~~~On the way back~~~

Kurogane is walking as fast as he could back to the house. Worried, he bites his thumb while holding the gift and the cake in his left arm. Coming to the front of the door he just realizes that he had forgotten to take the house keys with him earlier.

Smart move Kurogane.

Sighing, Kurogane knocks on the door. "Hey Kid! Open the door! I forgot the damn keys again!"

The door opens to reveal Syaoron who is wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans and just socks. "Hey Kurogane, I see that you're back." He steps back to allow Kurogane inside the house. However something is off about the inside.

"Hey Kid, why is all the lights out?"

Syaoron looks around the room. "Well, i'm not sure. I was just with Sakura a little while ago." He walks to the other side of the room and finds a light switch. He flicks the switch. The lights go on and...

"SURPRISE!"

Kurogane, unprepared for the sudden outburst, jumped a foot off the ground and landed on his behind, while handling the cake and the gift that's on his left arm. He looks forward and sees his boyfriend and other people in a group smiling and waving at him. He looks over at Syaoron with a incredulous look.

Syaoron rubs his head in embarrassment. "Sorry Kurogane. Shortly after you left, Fai caught us talking about how we need to distract him so you can do what you needed to do." Syaoron then lets out a smile. "But Fai isn't all mad about it. He told us that he knew you would forgot and planned a party ahead of time. Sakura and I were the last ones to know about it."

Shocked by the turn of events, Kurogane stands up and glares at Fai. "So you knew all this time right?"

Fai who was silent up to now walks towards Kurogane and gives him a big kiss on the lips; surprising him and exciting the crowd. Yuuko's filming the whole ordeal with a smile.

Watanuki sweat dropped while being held onto by Doumeki, who despite being seemingly emotionless refuses to have anyone touching Watanuki the wrong way.

Fai pulls back from Kurogane to give him the brightest smile he could muster. Kurogane, still off on the random kiss looks at Fai and his face softens in fondness.

Sighing, He thrusts the cake and the gift into Fai's arms. "Here, take them. It's Valentine's day after all, and you deserve these." Before Fai could get a word in edgewise Kurogane cuts him off. "And you better damn well accept them! Going to get something for you at the last minute is a huge pain in the ass!"

Fai smiles softly at his significant other. "Well Kuro-darling I knew that you would forget but I have to say that I'm glad." He walks to the living room table and places the cake on top. "That I have someone who cares about me enough to go through all of the trouble. " He takes the gift that was still in his hand and tightens his grip on it. "So thank you, Kurogane."

Kurogane blushes a red tint on his face.

The crowd including Syaoron and Sakura went 'Aww!' at the confession.

That prompted Kurogane to glare at them, making them silent.

Fai smiles as he opens the gift that's in his hand. He gasps at what's inside. It was a long silver necklace with a huge blue gem shaped as a heart that's encased around by a thick lining of more silver. He looks up at Kurogane; eyes glistening with happy tears that are threatening to escape. "Kuro-puu, How did you know? I always wanted this but it was so expensive."

Kurogane looked a bit uneasy. His travels to Yuuko who places her finger on her lips while smiling; signaling him that he shouldn't tell. Looking back at Fai he gives out one of the faintest smiles anyone has ever seen. "I'm just that amazing."

That statement made the whole house laugh in joy. Syaoron then took the chance to shout: "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!"

"Happy Valentine's day!"

The group then started to get the party going by eating the cake, and enjoying the good times together. Fai and Kurogane left the house in silence and went outside to look at the sunset. The sky mixed in red, orange,and pink with stars lighting the edges.

Fai hugs Kurogane with a content smile on his face. "Well, I guess this day turn out pretty well, wouldn't you say Kuro-amazing?"

Kurogane stays silent for a second before finally saying something. "Do you have the necklace with you?"

Fai pulls away from him and takes out the necklace from his back pocket of his jeans. "Yep!"

Kurogane takes the jewelery from him and swirls his finger in a circle. "Turn around." he softly commanded. Fai, for once, obeys.

Turning around, Kurogane loops the necklace around Fai's neck before connecting the chain. "There." He lets go of the necklace. Fai turns back around and leans on Kurogane's side.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sweetie."

"You people like to say that a lot don't you?"

Fai quietly laughs. "Yes, but that doesn't make what I said less true. Now does it?"

Kurogane sighs and places his hand on top of Fai's head. "No; it doesn't. It's still annoying as hell though." He leans towards Fai and gives him a sweet but chaste kiss on the lips. "But if you tell anyone about it i'll deny it until the end of time; got it?"

Fai smiles. "Sure thing Kuro-chocolate."

Kurogane smiles and looks into Fai's blue eyes. He knew that this is the life he had always wanted. Friends, family and someone to hold and protect. Yes, this is what he wanted and he couldn't ask for more.

"Happy Valentine's Day,Fai."

"Right back at you, Big Dog."

The sun sets over the horizon as the stars shines over them.

Yes, a very happy Valentine's day indeed.

**END**

**

* * *

**

Well that's that. and i avoided the word 'love' just in case. ^__^

Don't Forget to review, Go check out and Suggest anything for my other story "Twisted tales of Tsubasa" and vote for Favorite T.R.C Pairing on profile.

BTW- The name of the shop was from a fic that didn't go so well and had to delete it. ^__^;

**Until Next time! ^__^**


End file.
